Tigger's Clues: All Questions/Clues/Answers
Season 1 Snack Time *'Question: '''What else could Tigger want with his snack? *'Clues: A '''Cup, a Straw, and an Apple *'Answer:' Apple Juice What Time Is It For Tigger? *'Question: '''What time is it (for Tigger)? *'Clues: A '''Blanket, a Book, and a Pillow *'Answer: '''Naptime Thomas's Birthday *'Question: What could Thomas's favorite party game be? *'''Clues: '''A '''Map, a''' Chest', and a '''Gold' *'Answer: '''Musical Chairs Tigger's Story Time *'Question: What story could Blue want to read? *'''Clues: Bricks, a Wolf, and a Pig *'Answer: '''The Three Little Pigst What Does Tigger Need? *'Question: What does Tigger need to do? *'''Clues: Bubbles, a Towel, and Donald Duck ' *'Answer: 'A bath Tigger's Favorite Song *'Question: 'What song could Tigger want to sing? *'Clues: '''A '''Duck, a Barn, and a Tune ''(C, C, C, G, A, A, G)'' *'Answer: '''Old MacDonald ''(Had a Farm) Adventures in Art *'Question: '''What could Tigger want to paint? *'Clues: A '''Door, a Window, and a Roof *'Answer: '''A house Tigger Goes to the Beach *'Question: What else do we need to bring to the beach? *'''Clues: '''A '''Basket, a Blanket, and a Sandwich *'Answer: '''A picnic ''(A picnic lunch) Pretend Time * Question: '''What could Tigger pretend to be? * '''Clues: ** 1. A wooden stick ** 2. A bandage ** 3. A stethoscope * Answer: '''A doctor A Snowy Day * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to do in the snow today? * '''Clues: ** 1. A carrot ** 2. A hat ** 3. A snowball * Answer: '''Build a snowman The Trying Game * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to try to do today? * '''Clues: ** 1. A Picture ** 2. Pencils ** 3. Tigger * Answer: '''Draw a picture Tigger Wants to Play a Game! * '''Question: '''What game could Tigger want to play next? * '''Clues: **1. A tape player **2. A tape cassette **3. A chair *'Answer: '''Musical Chairs The Grow Show! (aka: What Does Tigger Want to Do Outside?) * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to do outside today? * '''Clues:' ** 1. Dirt ** 2. A watering can ** 3. Seeds * Answer: '''Plant a garden Tigger Wants to Play a Song Game! * '''Question: '''What song game could Tigger want to play? * '''Clues: ** 1. A sun ** 2. Rain ** 3. A spider * Answer: '''Itsy-Bitsy Spider Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme (aka: What Is Goofy's Favorite Nursery Rhyme?) * '''Question: '''What could Goofy's favorite nursery rhyme be? * '''Clues: * ** 1. A moon ** 2. A cow ** 3. The word "jump" * Answer: '''Hey Diddle Diddle Wiinie the Pooh Comes Over! * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to do when Winnie the Pooh comes over? * '''Clues: ** 1. Candace ** 2. A smile ** 3. A camera * Answer: '''Take a picture and say, "Smile!" What Does Tigger Want to Make? * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to make? * '''Clues: ** 1. Macaroni* ** 2. A Frame ** 3.Glue * Answer: '''A macaroni picture frame Tigger's News! * '''Question: '''What could Tigger want to tell us? * '''Clues: ** 1. Phineas ** 2. Ferb ** 3. A bottle * Answer: '''A baby What Is Tigger Afraid Of? * '''Question: '''What could Tigger be afraid of? * '''Clues: ** 1. A feather ** 2. This shadow ** 3. This sound hoo-hoo * Answer: '''An owl What Story Does Tigger Want to Play? * '''Question: '''What story could Tigger want to play? * '''Clues: ** 1. A bowl ** 2. A chair ** 3. A bear * '''Answer: '''Goldilocks and The Three Bears Category:Pages with broken file links Category:Navigation Templates